The Alliance
by Cyanideee
Summary: 15 years after the battle in New York, the Avengers decides to settle down from all the superhero action. Soon the next generation of Avengers needs to protect the world from a new villain and they're known as... The Alliance.
1. CHP 1-Cassie P Rogers

**So... I just started writing fanfictions and the movie Avengers and Captain America (both) inspired me to write the next generation of Avengers. **

**Please don't hate me. First fanfiction ever.**

Cassie Peggy Rogers, 13

The experiment room was filled with echoes of a 13 year old's screams of pain. "10% till we've done our experiment on Cassie Rogers." The pain of being strapped down to the experiment table and my hand being torn open in front of my own two eyes was very gruesome and I was there but couldn't do anything. Painkillers was injected multiple times but the pain was still excruciating. Halfway through, I passed out from all the pain.

"100%" A scientist said from the examining table. I was jerked awake as a scientist electrocuted me to wake me up. "Now Cassie, I want you to imagine your hands as a weapon any weapon." I didn't want to do it, but I knew if I didn't do what they said, more pain will come. I imagined my hands as huge robotic punching arms that can knock anyone or anything out of my way. The straps tore open with a taring sound and I didn't see my hands anymore. Instead, I see the robotic arms I pictured in my head.

The main scientist in charge of the experiment shouted," Magnificent! Experiment Rogers, Cassie successful!"

"Guards! Take her to room 812b and lock it." I was escorted back to my room which is pretty much a cell in my opinion. I entered my room and heard the room shut with a lock. The cell has nothing in it, only a bed and restroom. All I did to past time was play with my necklace. The last memories of my mom. They tried to take the necklace away from me, but I begged them not to take it.

Not long after, I heard a BOOM from outside the cell and footsteps running from one end of the hallway to the other. The sound of gunfires filled the hallway. "Ironman! Find our target under the name Cassie Rogers!" I heard a "Got it" somewhere outside my cell.

_Me? Why'd they want me? Why am I always the one in search of? What did I do wrong?_

My cell door suddenly fell off the hinges and fell flat on the ground. "You must be Cassie Rogers, let's go," A man in a red iron suit with gold painting hovered in front of my door. I took this chance to escape, I changed my hands to the robotic hands and punched the iron dude away. "Negative. Cassie Rogers on the loose," I heard him say. "What do you want from me?!" I shouted while running away.

Soon not long, I saw the group of scientists from before laid parallel from the ground. "Cassie?" A blue eyed man in a blue outfit asked. "Who are you?! What do you want from me?" I shouted. He looked hurt and suddenly I felt a needle injected to my neck. Heaviness filled my eyelids and I went unconscious.

* * *

"Ouch... Where am I?" I asked. I heard someone beside me stir up and asked," Are you OK Cassie?" It was the same guy from just now. His voice sounded familiar. I tried recalling on who he was. I'm sure I've known him from before. "Who are you... Again?" I asked, before he could reply, I immediately asked," Where's my necklace?!"

He slowly took out the necklace from his pocket and handed it to me. I grabbed it from him and he asked," Do you want me to help you wear it?" I looked at him funny and said," I know you, but I don't remember who..." "My name is Steve Rogers, also your father."

_Father... Father..._

Memories started to flow back. All at once. The good ones and the bad ones. "Dad... They temporarily erased my memories...I remember now..." Tears started flowing down from my eyes. "Cassie are you OK?" He asked. "I'm scared dad... My hands... Aren't normal." He engulfed me in a bear hug and said, "We'll get through this... Like how we got through mom."

* * *

"Hey Cass, hope you remember who I am," Bruce Banner said. "Yeah."

"Cap, do you mind if I talk with you outside alone?" Dr Banner asked him. My dad looked at me and I nodded.

...

"Steve, this is serious. Her hands aren't normal anymore. They added Zantinum and Kirocks to her hands. Those are special types of man-made metals that can adapt." Bruce Banner explained. "Can't you do an operation and take them out?" Steve asked. Banners shook his head. "There's only one side effect that I have to pinpoint. The metal radiates a unique type of energy that affects every part of the body in both positive and negative effects..." He stopped for awhile before continuing, "She can't have kids. I'm sorry."

...

I was flipping through the channels and stayed on a random channel that was playing Insidious. When suddenly, my dad went in with Dr Banner on his tail. "Can you turn off the TV for awhile Cass? This is pretty important." Dr Banner said. I shrugged and turned the TV off.

That was when the real horror happened.

They explained everything to me, about the metals in my hands and how it affects my body. Soon, Dr Banner left and I'm in the room with dad. "Dad, go and rest, you've been up for hours and besides I need some time alone to think."

"Are you going to be OK Cassie?" I nodded. He stood up and left. Deep down, I felt the exact opposite at what I said to my dad. The pain at knowing I will never have anyone to continue down the family.

I will never be a mother.

**The next chapter will still be introducing the Avenger's kids**

**TO ROUND OFF:**

**Name: Cassie Peggy Rogers**

**Age: 13**

**Dad: Steve Rogers (Captain America)**

**Mom: Unkown (Deceased)**

**Abilities: -Maximum human potential -Weaponshifting hand  
**


	2. CHP 2-Jax Banners

**This is the second chapter, continuing on with introducing the characters as sometimes when I read fanfictions, I wish the OCs would get a past or something, that's why I'm making the character's expositions.**

**Anyway, I'm sorry if they aren't that good :/**

**I AM HAVING SUPER WRITER'S BLOCK. HALP ME.**

**-Cyanideee**

_BandGeekDrummer: Thanks for the review! And I try to make it different as possible. I wanted to try something new. Thanks for the review and follow though :)  
_

_Guest: As I said to BandGeekDrummer, I try to make it as different as possible and thanks for the compliment :D _

_LoversGonnaLove (Guest): Love your name by the way. LoversgonnaLove (so true). I will update if I don't have writers block anymore. _

**Constructive criticism is welcomed :)**

* * *

Jax Banner, 14

"Jax, wake up!" Someone whispered to my ear. I jerked awake and found an unexpected puddle of drool on my papers that I had used for research. I looked to my right to find dad there. "Hey dad, when did you get back?" I asked him. "Just a few minutes ago, couldn't find you in your room so I guessed you'd be here, sleeping. Who were you thinking of Jax?"

"I wasn't thinking of anyone or anything for that matter," I replied. "So, what are you researching about?" Dad questioned me. I looked at the soggy papers and its pretty much useless now since I can't even read half of whats written there. "Uhhhh... well... I was trying to see if there was a cure for ummmm... well... you might not like what I am going to say." He raised an eyebrow.

"Ummm... you see... IwastryingtoseeifIcouldundothegammaradiationthatisinbothyouandme," I quickly blurted out. "Slow down, I heard Gamma radiation in there?" I stayed silent. Well he got the point, this isn't the first time I tried to fix myself from this... this curse. "I'm going to for a walk," I muttered. "And while you're at it, why not give Cassie a visit? She was injured pretty bad after the kidnapping."

_Oh right Cassie._

I stood up from my chair and stretched. _How long have I been sitting there? __8 Hours? Doesn't matter now. _I went over to the coat rack and took my jacket and headed out.

The deafening silence of this deserted neighborhood filled my ears as I walked East to Cassie's house. I should give her a visit, I wonder how badly did she get injured. I really need to know.

Finally, I reached her house and knocked. "Coming..." Someone said from behind the door, hinting that it was a male who had spoken. _Captain America. _He opened the door and asked," What are you doing here? Your dad went back a few moments ago." I was a bit scared as I'm face to face with Captain America. I mean THE Captain America. A wrong move towards Cassie and pretty much I'm digging my own grave.

"No, I heard from my dad that Cassie got hurt pretty bad since the kidnapping from M.S.O. And I came to visit her," I managed to say without flinching. "She's up in her room, and uh... I think its best if I go up with you, its time we tell her about S.H.I.E.L.D and everything."

"You haven't told her yet?" he shook his head. I sighed," Well she probably already figured it out by herself anyway, since she knows you're Captain America now."

* * *

*Knock* *Knock*

"Come in," I heard Cassie's voice answer. I opened the door to her red, white and blue bedroom decorated with stars of course. Cassie was on her bed staring straight at the television screen playing some Disney movie or something. She glanced at me and averted her eyes back towards the TV. I saw her hands were covered with horrific scars and stitches, what was especially depressing was the fact that when I saw her eyes, they weren't the cobalt blue eyes that electrifies you, they were empty.

"Hey Jax, what brings you here?" she asks in a calm, authoritative voice trying to keep her image. "Everyone in S.H.I.E.L.D. has been buzzing about your kidnapping by M.S.O. since you got kidnapped." She looks confused for a second before asking," Whose S.H.I.E.L.D.? "

Captain just stood there and sighed in defeat," Its time I tell you everything. Well Bruce also told me that the potion they injected you with may still be affecting you until about a month... so you probably already forgotten the fact that I am Captain America."

* * *

"You're keeping this away from me because you don't want me to follow your footsteps and basically put myself in danger ?" Cassie asked Captain. "Pretty much." "And Jax, how come you've been in there since you were 7?"

"They detected that my father's gamma radiation went down to me, and S.H.I.E.L.D. immediately wanted me in. You still had a chance as we didn't know if the serum would go down to you I mean that's like what? 100 years?" I said. Cassie chuckled and I finally see hints of life going back to her.

I checked the time and realized I have been here way longer than I expected. "Time for me to go. Get well soon Cass, I'll see if I can find a cure for you." She looked shocked and replied," Its a waste of your time."

"It won't be a waste of my time if its for you."

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH. DID JAX JUST SAID THAT IN FRONT OF CASSIE? AND DON'T FORGET THAT CAPTAIN WAS THERE TOO.**

**I'm not too happy with this chapter as I am seriously having WRITERS BLOCK.  
**

**ROUND OFF:**

**Name: Jax Banner (because Brian is Bruce's father I think)**

**Age: 14**

**Dad: Bruce Banner**

**Mom: Alive (didn't watch Hulk)  
**

**Abilities:-Able to transform into the 'other guy' -Super smart at any Science subjects for his age**

**PS I want to know how many of my readers play League of Legends. I will be more than happy to play with you :) Just send me a PM, but I'm not that good... **


End file.
